tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soldine1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cp coldfront0001.jpg page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 12:32, 5 March 2013 A word of warning If you are going to upload images, make damn sure you are not overwriting another image. If that's the case, you can simply rename the file you upload. ShermanZAtank (talk) 13:38, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) Hiatus It's true I haven't uploaded anything since a long time. Winter is generally a very bad period for my mood, and I have a bunch of real life issues which take precedence over my GMod work. All I can say for now is that yes, I'm gonna finish the series eventually, and I might even resume filming real soon. RE: Alright :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) The Cross-Com helmet is in the Gmod files by default, in the same place the rest of Soldier hats and miscs are. Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid i can't any pages because they will delete my pages Soldine1000 (talk) 12:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Warehouse Here's the link to your warehouse page. Use it. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) thanks :) Soldine1000 (talk) 09:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) GRY Team Here is the pack. 'PumpkinLordOLantern '- [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern ''Bazinga!] Thanks :) Soldine1000 (talk) 16:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) VagineereenigaV I've watched the videos you added, and most of them are of rather subpar quality in many regards. I'm pretty sure that the videos which are already listed should suffice. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) well OK :l Soldine1000 (talk) 19:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Aberrants Uhm, excuse me, but I do whatever I want with ''my Freaks. Demolisher is non-canon as far as my series is concerned. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:35, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry and also, After your series, sometime this year I'm going to release BANG BANG. This series however is about Destroyer fighting with other freaks with his brother. In the final episode is when they are defeated. Soldine1000 (talk) 22:46, July 4, 2013 (UTC) And Demolisher has grenades on his belt to it can be easier to reconise. Soldine1000 (talk) 17:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Destroyer Here. 'PumpkinLordOLantern '- [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern ''Bazinga!] Thanks :) Soldine1000 (talk) 19:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Watch your tongue. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) sorry and today they removed that christian pure spy part. Soldine1000 (talk) 15:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) He doesn't exist outside deviantart, and we have specific rules regarding such cases. There's no reason to be vulgar about this. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Everyone hates me Soldine1000 (talk) 16:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Get a grip, kid. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:03, July 15, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* ok im just saying of you either like me or hate me thats all... Soldine1000 (talk) 18:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm warning you once Stop the spam or get banned.ShermanZAtank (talk) 19:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh and one more thing. Here is the rest of the world's opinion on "Bob". ShermanZAtank (talk) 19:33, July 26, 2013 (UTC) 1. I know but I'm not here to spam it. It is a joke. 2. look i know everyone hates him but the thing is, you need to learn to chillax. Soldine1000 (talk) 20:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Look, Soldine, nobody hates you, I don't hate you. It's just your little joke was of poor taste. I personally did not find it funny, either. Jillian189 (talk) 21:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) OK... Soldine1000 (talk) 21:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) You know you've been blocked once, right? You wanted desperately to get back on the wiki, remember your "Message to Kuga" video? Yet now, you are spamming this meme on the talk pages, costing admins their time removing it. I've looked at your contributions page, and only one out of 150~ edits of your are useful (read: a single grammar mistake fix). The rest are talk page edits, warehouse edits, and expeculation that were ALL reverted. Because of this, I'm not going to hesitate to block you again if you repeat these edits. You've been warned. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 21:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry... Soldine1000 (talk) 22:03, July 26, 2013 (UTC) BTW I'm not spamming. It was a joke. Soldine1000 (talk) 22:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm only showing it to you. Soldine1000 (talk) 22:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) The "ban" list request The block list can only be accessed by admins. Furthermore I am suspisous as to why you want to view the block list. Unless you can provide me a satifactory explanation, none of the admins will be providing any information regarding user blocks. ShermanZAtank (talk) 09:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) However, I'm not suspicious at all I'm just asking. BTW, I loved your videos that are very awesome! On a personal note, I also do gmod videos like you aswell. so yeah check out my channel. http://www.youtube.com/user/andrewweeson Soldine1000 (talk) 10:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) What is this? What was that article about team killer about?He never ever drived an automobile.So this is not true.Devad31 (talk) 04:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) He did when he was a human. Soldine1000 (talk) 17:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Well the article is about him while been human.And only fits alittle of him being alive information.So please don't put this edit there anymore.Devad31 (talk) 07:20, September 27, 2013 (UTC) about that freak... the answer is a large sized no. that freak is scrapped and will never be brought on youtube or this wiki, doc's always been a trainwreck, all he was is just a awful idea of mine when i started gmodding, so i decided: no more usage of any of my old work from when i started gmodding, unless some of those ideas are still good to me. - swiff BTW thanks. I'm just trying to plan my third anatgonist for my new series that will come on after QMSC. It will be either Dr. Schadenfreude or something. Soldine1000 (talk) 17:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I thinked of a freak that would be on the series named Nihilanth. A medic with Umbrakinesis (Controlling Darkness) Soldine1000 (talk) 18:45, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Nihilanth Dr. Schadenfreude doesn't have a brother and I don't plan him to die anytime soon, so permission denied. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:41, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Fine I will change his origin. Soldine1000 (talk) 18:50, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I just want to say sorry if I'm being an asshole. Soldine1000 (talk) 19:23, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, Dr. Schadenfreude isn't imprisoned, and his minions (the GRY team) are alive, but severely injured. For Nihilanth, I recommend establishing a background which isn't related to Dr. Schad at all to avoid any further problems and misunderstandings. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Here is the real reason why I want him to make his brother is by not making him be his brother fullstop... But I changed him to be a friend of his. Your series is not over yet because my series is coming after your's. Soldine1000 (talk) 00:00, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Settling this like gentlemen I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you trying to ask of me. While I get you have an issue to dispute, you haven't really explained it properly. I can't help until you reply with more clarity. ShermanZAtank (talk) 18:04, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I owe you no apologies for decisions regarding trust. Who I trust is my decision and mine alone If you want my trust, you have to earn it. On the other hand, I don't explicitily distrust you. If it were that serious, I would have blocked you ages ago. I assume the comments you're refering to are the ones relating to you and your attempted intergration with SarisKhan's modiverse. In that case, I was trying to explain that you should respect people's ideas and ask permission first. As for anything else, I'm simply doing my job as an admin. If I revert an edit, it is protect quality control. If I ask you to end an obselete discussion, I do so to prevent unessesary drama emerging. I do not pursue personal vendetta's on this wiki and I have no intention of singling you out despite your track record. ShermanZAtank (talk) 22:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to ask them permission and I DO respect them Soldine1000 (talk) 23:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC) QMSC To be honest, I have indeed been thinking about that recently. I'm currently outlining the plot, and if everything goes well, I might be able to start recording within the next couple of weeks. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:57, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks... Soldine1000 (talk) 21:09, January 16, 2014 (UTC) 1. Mostly the default GMod tools, or stuff everyone and their grandmother has, like the Bonemerger tool. Since I've finally moved to GMod13, I'm going to use things like Hat Painter, Crit Glow, and Edge Glow tools as well. 2. I think Destroyer would win. Team Killer is tough and extremely persistent, Destroyer can quickly regenerate from light and moderate wounds. However, Team Killer is lacking in the damage department, whereas Destroyer can make stuff go kaboom all day long. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 22:19, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Furthermore, Soldine will be my best favourite while Destroyer is my second best favourite in my opinion. BTW I also found 2 wiki sites that are based on powers and abilities and it can be helpful if it can be http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Superpower_Wiki http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Psi_Wiki_Main_Page Soldine1000 (talk) 13:07, January 21, 2014 (UTC)